


waiting for you

by Crykea



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea
Summary: Sidna’s seen Heather hurt far too often, but Heather’s seen Sidna hurt even more.orUnstoppable force and immovable object meet someone who frankly doesn’t care.





	waiting for you

There was really no reason for Heather to come out on patrol with Sidna as often as she chose to, but she was honestly really tired of finding out in the morning that Sidna had gotten injured the night before, but thought she looked too tired to wake her up. Sleep was precious when she so often stayed awake all night with insomnia, but she was going to really lose her cool if Sidna decided sleep was more important than stitches. The rule was that she was allowed to come along, but she needed to stay a block or two away from her, just in case. The little backpack of medical supplies was a new addition to Heather’s nightly gear, and she was very happy she hadn’t needed to use anything from it on their nights out yet. Still, there was no use in coming along to protect her girlfriend if she left all of the relevant medical gear on her dining room table.

 

A couple of hours into the night when there was obviously no one out, Heather and Sidna met in the middle, deciding to walk together instead of separate if there was obviously nothing happening. It wasn’t a particularly cold night, and Sidna tended to run hot anyway, but Heather took out the sweater she’d snuck in her backpack and did a half hearted attempt at draping it around her partner’s shoulders-- the lack of sleep making them both giggle as the sweater slid to the ground. 

 

“It’s three am. Can we go home now?” Heather said through laughter. Sidna smiled at her through laughter of her own, bringing her hand up to tenderly cup Heather’s jaw.

 

“Why? Getting tired, blondie?” The old nickname made Heather laugh again as she leaned into Sidna’s hand. 

 

“A little bit. Both of us may be able to function on no sleep, but this  _ is _ our third night out in a row,” Heather turned her face to kiss the palm of Sidna’s hand, sleepily, “Superheroes need sleep too, darling.”

 

“But evil never sleeps,”

 

“Sidna does. And so does Heather, and I kind of really want to be snuggled up under our duvet right now.” Heather slid her hand over Sidna’s exposed waist, smirking very slightly at the way her partner sucked in a breath at how cold her hand was.

 

“Now that’s an offer I just can’t refuse.” Sidna joked, finally leaning down to press a warming kiss against Heather’s lips, her thumb stroking the scar on her cheek, “Let’s head then. ‘Re you cold?”

 

Sidna put her arm around Heather’s waist and the pair began walking in the direction of Heather’s little house. Of course, as it would happen, the sharp sound of metal scraping against brick came from a residential street to their left, making the pair jump apart. Sidna kissed her fingers and pressed them against Heather’s forehead before turning and quietly sprinting to where the noise came from. Heather sighed and groaned. Of course. Why couldn’t they have one early night?

 

Following swiftly after her girlfriend and rolling her eyes the whole way, she made her way down the street, hugging the shadows. By the time she caught sight of the women, Sidna was already trying to reason with the person standing there. Holding a knife. Why was it always a knife?

 

The woman was thin with long silky looking brown hair. There was an uninterested expression on her face as her gaze flicked back and forth between the sharp-looking blade in her hand and the woman in front of her. Sidna's hands were up placatingly on either side of her fluffy fro, obviously trying to cool things down before they had time to escalate in any fashion. Trying to remain hidden from the woman's gaze, Heather ducked into the nearby shadows of the shadow of a house, breathing out gratefully when the woman's eyes stayed trained on Sidna. A chunk of short blonde hair from her fringe tugged itself free from the ponytail Sidna had helped her do and fell in the way of her good eye making her curse quietly.

 

"Obsidian, can we skip this? I'd really prefer to get to the fun part, and you're really dragging this out." The woman interrupted with a sigh, "I think we're both aware that nothing about your little speech is going to do anything. You've tried this before."

 

Heather strained to hear. She didn't know that Sidna and this woman had met each other already.

 

"How did you know I was gonna be out tonight?" Sidna asked, already moving to tie up her cloud of black coiled hair into an easy to manage poof. 

 

"Oh please. You're out nearly every night. I can really take my time."

 

Watching from the sidelines, Heather stared fixedly forward at the women leaping to attack each other, Sidna's shadows against the woman's knife. It was almost a wonder to her that this stranger could keep up with her partner’s shadows. It wasn’t until Heather crawled closer to get a better look at what was going on that she noticed the faint red glow around the hilt of the woman’s knife that matched the faint glow of her hands. The knife seemed to be floating around, not quite held in her hand. At the same time, Heather’s eye caught the glint of another deadly looking blade strapped to the woman’s thigh. Heather couldn’t tell for certain, but she didn’t think Sidna had seen it quite yet, but Heather figured it would be a good idea to keep the knife from entering the action. She crept slowly forward yet again, careful to make sure she didn’t make any noise as she walked through the front gardens.

 

The sound of Sidna gasping lightly in pain made Heather reconsider her choices of action and screw her stealth to the sticking place. There was no use in her coming at all on these patrols if she was going to hide in the shadows and watch Sidna get hurt. The best healing practices were preventative or something. Heather sprinted over and threw herself bodily between the women, her arms outstretched.

 

"If you're going to hurt Obsidian, you're going to have to go through me to do it," Heather snarled, the threat of violence evident in her voice not put on for show. She might not be as skilled in violence as her partner was or this woman seemed to be, but she was by no means defenseless. Sidna placed one cool hand on the end of her residual arm, calm in a way that her voice wasn't.

 

"What the-- _ ," _ Sidna blurted out from behind her, "What the  _ fuck do you think you're doing?! _ " 

 

"Shut up" Heather ground out, glare stuck in place as she held eye contact with the woman in front of her who in turn looked simply delighted.

 

"Now, now. Who's this?" She asked with glee in her voice as she leaned to the side to address Sidna over Heather’s shoulder.

 

"Don't," Sidna said resolutely, voice cold.

 

"Oooh, protective, I see!" The woman practically cooed, "How absolutely darling. Too bad, huh."

 

Sidna made a choked off noise behind Heather. Stupid. She was so stupid. She hadn't been watching the woman's hands. The knife that was once strapped to her thigh was missing. Acting on instinct, Heather growled deep in her throat and launched herself at the woman. She seemed surprised at least at the attack, which allowed Heather to get at least one hit in before the woman’s arms came up to block her. Heather’s chipped nails left a long scratch down the side of the woman's neck, only barely drawing blood, as her hands came up to bat away Heather’s arm.

 

"You're at a disadvantage, darling," the woman said as her eyes flicked down to the space where the rest of Heather’s arm used to be.

 

"Oh shut the fuck up." 

 

"Heather. Backpack." Sidna's voice behind her sounded pained as though it was taking everything she had to not whimper as she spoke. Stupid. She was being so stupid. What did she think she was doing, fighting? She was useful because she could  _ heal _ ; she was here to  _ assist. _

 

She swore and backed up, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as she tried to hold in the excess of energy she’d gained from her anger. The woman grinned at her with a wink while her hand raised glowing slightly, and the knife whizzed past Heather’s face close enough that it cut into her cheek on her blind side. Sidna yelped in a muffled way that meant she was trying to stifle her sounds still. Idiot.

 

There was no tell tale patter of feet signifying that the woman had left, but when she turned back around she was no longer there. It didn’t matter. There were more important things-- namely her significant other bleeding on a dark residential street in front of her. She brought her hand up to run across Sidna’s body in gentle worry, looking for any of the slippery wetness of blood. It wasn’t enough that one of her eyes was generally useless, no, the street was also dim enough that Heather was having an all around regular tough time trying to see much of anything. Sidna hissed when Heather's cold fingers slid over the deep wound in the junction of her shoulder. There was no way Heather was going to be able to patch and stitch the wound with how dim her surroundings were. Useless. There had to be something she could do. 

 

"Hey, now, you don't have time to panic," Sidna said through gritted teeth, "I'd rather not keep this open wound in my shoulder if that's alright."

 

"No need to be snappy, I'm thinking." 

 

"I think the hole in my body begs to differ.  _ I _ think I'm allowed to be as snappy as I please."

  
"Oh my God, please shut up." Heather began to slide her backpack off her shoulder while she pressed a short but fierce kiss to Sidna's lips, "can we at least move into the light? It's hard enough doing stitches one handed even with your help; I'd prefer I didn't have to try doing them in the  _ dark _ now too."

**Author's Note:**

> find me online on tumblr @crykea and on twitter @cryke_art


End file.
